As the desire for enhanced communication bandwidth escalates, transmission media are pressed to convey information at higher speeds while maintaining signal fidelity and avoiding crosstalk. For example, a single communication cable may be called upon to transmit multiple communication signals over respective electrical conductors concurrently. Such a communication cable may have two or more twisted pairs of insulated electrical conductors (“twisted pairs”) that are separated by a conventional element disposed in the core of the communication cable. The conventional element attempts to maintain some level of relative positioning of the twisted pairs within the cable for addressing crosstalk, which has posed perennial design challenges for high-performance 4-pair data cables. In many circumstances, movement of twisted pairs relative to one another within conventional communication cables can lead to decreased signal performance. For example, when a conventional cable is installed, external and internal forces may reorient the twisted pairs within the cable to positions at which crosstalk may escalate and signal quality may diminish.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved capability for orienting signal conductors, electrical conductors, and/or twisted pairs within a communication cable. A need exists for a technology that can improve placement of electrical conductors within a communication cable. A need also exists for a capability to maintain relative positions of electrical conductors within a communication cable while the cable is deployed, installed, or otherwise moved, twisted, bent, and or unrolled. A further need exists for a pair positioning member that can be readily anchored within a communication cable to facilitate robust positioning. A need further exists for a pair positioning member having reduced material relative to conventional technology, to facilitate lower manufacturing and material costs, lighter weight cables, and less material to generate flames or smoke during burn tests. A capability addressing one or more such needs or some other related deficiency in the art would enhance bandwidth that a communication cable can carry reliably.